


A Moment in Music

by orphan_account



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Lyric fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 11:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Martin sinks into his guilty pleasure of 90’s love songs and Jon decides to join.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	A Moment in Music

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics and songs mentioned: ‘I could Love you Like That’ by Boyz II Men & ‘Truly, Madly, Deeply’ by Savage Garden
> 
> Edited by @griegplants (here on Ao3)

Martin glanced over his shoulder, making sure the door to Jon’s room was closed tight. The last thing he wanted to do was annoy his partner while he worked.

He gazed at the little bookshelf, which held an old-looking radio, pondering on the device. It was a neat little gadget they’d been given as a housewarming present. It combined a classic look with a lot of modern-day functionality. It could play CDs, records and tapes and had an aux cord for phone adaptability. 

When Jon was working, Martin took the opportunity to listen to music while he made dinner. It was a small thing that brought him comfort, like poetry or a good cup of tea.    
  
He looked through the albums stored, nothing catching his eye, before turning to the vast array of CDs. Martin’s eyes went wide as he saw a CD he had no idea they owned: “Love Songs of the 90’s.” He excitedly plucked the CD from the bin and opened the case to slide it into the player.

There was a moment of quiet static before the CD began playing the first track, “I Can Love You Like That” by Boyz II Men. Martin blushed lightly at the guilty pleasure he took in music like this. He clasped his hands together in excitement and glanced behind him to make sure Jon’s door was still shut before turning the music up a bit louder.

The room was quickly filled with a soft and funky R&B beat as the lead singer began the opening lines:  _ They read you Cinderella/you hoped it would come true/that one day your Prince Charming/would come to rescue you. _

Martin snorted at the line, but nodded a little shyly at the music and set to work moving around the shared space, cleaning the bookshelf, organizing and putting things away. The pair of them weren’t messy but it seemed they became disorganized easily - lots of books taken out at the same time, for reading, for research. 

The love song continued, Martin humming along with it, the almost cheesy and overdone lyrics making him smile softly to himself. He wondered where the album came from; it was certainly not Jon’s, and he couldn’t remember ever buying something like it.

The song ended, fading into another song that Martin recognized instantly. He stood up haltingly. He could remember when this song came out - how he had to hide how much he enjoyed it when it played on the radio, a little embarrassed, a little ashamed by the way the music pulled at his heartstrings. He moved back to the radio and let go a long breath before turning it up.  _ I'll be your dream/I'll be your wish/I'll be your fantasy. _

He closed his eyes for a moment, leaning into the music, the warmth of his home surrounding him in a way that made the song feel different. He sang along quietly, totally forgetting the piles of books around him, unaware of the sound of Jon’s office door opening and the man inside watching him silently, a gentle smile tugging at the corners of his lips. 

_ That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of/the highest powers/in lonely hours/the tears devour you. _

Martin sang this line with a grin, remembering how intensely he’d felt it as a teen, how badly he’d wished for someone who would love him enough to rescue him, to save him, to understand the loneliness that dripped inside his soul. 

Jon made his way into the room without a sound, pausing a moment before reaching out to touch Martin’s shoulder. This pulled the ginger man quickly from his musical memories. His hands were scrambling to turn the song off when Jon pulled them away just as swiftly, taking them in his own with a smile, making Martin’s eyes go wide.

The smaller man laughed and pulled Martin away from the radio. He brought Martin’s hands to his own sides before wrapping his arms around Martin’s neck, swaying them both along to the beat.

Martin stared at Jon, eyes still wide. “A-are you...A-are we?”

Jon shrugged, cheeks tinting red, not answering his partner right away. Instead he led them carefully around the room, making sure they didn’t bump into anything as the music swelled through the room.

“Just looked like you needed a dance partner.” He spoke quietly, head resting on Martin’s chest. 

“Y-you...I…” Martin let out a long breath. “This song meant a lot to me as a kid, you know? Always fancied being in love… Always wondered what it would be like to have someone want you forever. I mean, that’s kind of a long time, you know?”

Jon sighed in a low breath, looking up at Martin. who was watching him carefully. “I don’t think it’s long enough.”

Martin shook his head. “What does that mean?”

Jon shrugged, pulling his partner a little closer. “Well, when I said I would marry you, and we said forever, I just… Even having you forever doesn’t feel long enough.”

Martin felt his throat tighten, his heart beating quickly. He clenched his hands in the fabric of Jon’s worn sweater. They had been together for so long, been through so much, and somehow, someway they’d managed to stay strong, to build something together that felt impossible.

“No; no it doesn’t. But… I’m still glad we have it.”


End file.
